


Oh how time flies

by Kotlc



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I would add more characters and relationships but I'm too lazy, i think ima have to copy and paste this so I don't have to type it all in next time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: After infinity war. The avengers go to another time in another earth where everything happens to be exactly the same. Except a small thing, like a dead person's name was a letter off. They go there to find the rest of the avengers and friends that show up just as they do for some reason I don't know why I'm a writer, I don't take these things into consideration.





	1. Chapter 1

Cisco burst into the room and immediately regretted it. Tony had Steve pressed up against a wall and was kissing him hungrily and like there was no tomorrow. Steve's shirt had ridden up a little due to Tony wrapping his arms around his waist. The poor boy's face heated up as he watched the scene. The two hadn't noticed him yet, so he awkwardly cleared his throat, causing the two to jump apart, startled.  
"Um-I'm-I'm really sorry-like-um-really sorry, but uh, I need to borrow Tony for a few moments," Cisco stammered, blushing as Steve straightened his hair and Tony just looked at him with a smirk.  
"Okay," Tony drawled. "What for?"  
"Uh, its the device we've been working on," Cisco responded, still feeling a bit awkward.  
Tony was immediately focused and stared at him with a piercing gaze.  
"Um, we've located where the rest of the avengers and others should be."  
Tony frowned at Cisco's careful tone. He sighed.  
"Alright, what's the catch?" He asked, annoyed.  
"Uh, well, they're on a different earth. And they're back in time."  
That complicated things a little but Tony was excited. They finally knew where the missing people were after two years of work.  
"So can Barry like, run us there...?" He trailed off questioningly.  
"Uh, well I can just vibe us there," Cisco offered.  
"Great," Tony said cheerfully. "When can we go?"  
"Well, we need to prepare a little and then we'll go."  
"Awesome!"  
Tony gave Steve one last kiss and grinned at his husband. They'd gotten married recently, after dating for a year. It was pretty quick, but he really loved Steve, and he knew that Steve loved him. His ring was made purely of vibranium and had a vibranium diamond on it. Steve's had a tiny arc reactor on it that could be used as a panick button. Tony's could do the same thing. Nobody blamed him for being a little paranoid after what happened with Thanos. Their relationship had been rocky at first but was definitely steady now. When they had first started dating, Steve had shyly asked him if he shave his beard and cut his hair short again, but Tony had grinned and told him,  
"Actually, I think it's pretty hot."  
That had been the end of discussion because they were busy. If you know what I mean. 

"So what year are they in?" Tony asked Cisco as everyone gathered in the meeting room of his tower.  
"Uh, they're in the year 1988,” the man responded.  
Everyone looked at Tony, knowing his family history. The man groaned.  
"Why does the universe hate me?" He asked miserably.  
"Well, technically, it's the multiverse, but whatever," Cisco said.  
"Well, when do we go?" Natasha asked.  
"Yeah, when do get to fuck some people up?" Wade said happily, causing Matt to shake his head but grin.  
"We're not gonna 'fuck anyone up'," Sam said. "We're only getting people back."  
"Whatever you say, Sammy," Wade said cheerfully, unfazed.  
"But Sammyyyyyy," Gabriel whined. "Whyyyyyy, my moose? It's not gonna be any fun!"  
"We're not going for fun," Dean interjected.  
"I don't understand, why would we want to hurt anyone if they're innocent?" Castiel asked, confused.  
Dean chuckled fondly.  
"Well, sometimes we can't help it," Oliver said.  
"Yeah," Charlie agreed.  
"Sometimes they're just assholes," Sara said, causing Ava to smile.  
"Well, let's suit up and go visit Earth 36!" Barry said excitedly.  
"How are there so many Earths?" Rhodey asked. "I mean, we're all from different Earths, and know there's even more?"  
"Sure there are!" Caitlin said. "We've met a lot of people from different earths. And plus there's the theory of the multiverse."  
"Yeah, we've met people that are nephilim and hunt demons and monsters that they call downworlders. We've met a vampire whose also a magician and he's dating another magician called Simon. We've met demigods, dragons, and even Peter Pan."  
Everybody stared at him.  
"Peter Pan?" Constantine asked, scoffing. "Are you bloody kidding me? First there was a unicorn that bit off Gary's nipple, then there was the bloody fairy godmother, and what's next, a monster sucking out people's souls by kissing them?"  
"Oh, actually we've met one of those too," Barry said.  
Constantine smashed his head against a table.  
"It was from the Harry Potter Earth."  
Everyone was silent.  
"Well," Tony said, breaking the silence. "Let's go, shall we?"  
Cisco opened a portal and they all jumped through, landing on a hard ground, groaning.  
"Where are we?" Ray asked, voice muffled by the ground.  
"How am I supposed to know?" Leonard shot back.  
Tony lifted his head and saw a big house that looked familiar and dread coursed through him.  
"Oh god," he groaned. "Out of all the places in the world, did it have to be here?"  
"Wait, is this...?" Steve trailed off, looking at Tony for confirmation.  
He nodded miserably. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.  
"You know where we are?" Oliver asked.  
"Yes," Tony sighed. "We're at-"  
"Steve?" Howard Stark's voice rang out clearly.  
"My father's house," Tony said, finishing.


	2. We all have demons haunting us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion. Things aren't exactly perfect.

"Howard?" Steve asked softly.   
"Oh my god, Steve!" Tony's father said. "It's really you."  
Steve smiled, and Tony grumbled about how the universe was so unfair to him.   
"Uh, Steve?" Sam said. "Not to interrupt the reunion here, but where are all the missing avengers?"  
Howard's gaze immediately switched to Sam, face now hard.   
"How do you know about the Avengers?" He asked.   
"He's a friend of the Avengers," Steve explained. "I know it's hard to explain, but we're from the future, and it's not good. The avengers were formed, but we... we broke up."  
"Like the Beatles," Bruce offered. "I'm Bruce, by the way."  
"You broke up?" Howard said. "Why?"  
"Well, it was sort of because of me," Steve admitted sheepishly. "There were accords that we had to follow and sign, and Tony wanted to-"  
"Tony?" Howard asked questioningly.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah, your son's on the team."  
Howard frowned.   
"How did he become an Avenger?" He asked. "What did he do? Talk his way into it?"  
"Well, he wasn't considered at first," Steve admitted. "But Loki, a god from Asgard, attacked and Fury needed help, so he recruited us."  
Howard's face lit up at the mention of Nick Fury.   
"Wait, all of you are avengers? He asked.  
"Oh, no, only a few of us are, the rest are just friends," Steve explained. "Agent coulson recuited Tony, Bruce, me, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. Others came later."  
"What can Bruce do?" Howard inquired, having realized that it was Bruce that introduced himself.   
"Oh, uh, I'm not sure it'll be safe here," Bruce said awkwardly.   
"It's fine, big guy," Tony said, slapping his shoulder. "Natasha will take care of it."  
Bruce sighed and almost immediately hulled out, roaring. Nobody but Howard was fazed. The man jumped back with a yelp.   
"Anyways," Steve continued, "Fury recruited Tony because, and I'm quoting him, he's a 'genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist'. He created the iron man suit with a miniature arc reactor powering it. Actually, after the war, he used nanobots for our suits an de clothes so we can Ben more careful and so we're faster."  
To show Howard, he willed the nanobots to form his vibranium shield.   
"Oh!" Steve said, reminded by the vibranium. "And he also rediscovered vibranium."  
Howard frowned again.   
"How did he manage that?"  
"Oh, there's dear old dad," Tony drawled, stepping forward. "Always criticizing me, no matter how good I do, no matter what I do, I am never good enough. Steve just said I created a miniature arc reactor, and it didn't matter to you, because to you, I was never good enough, you always wanted more."  
Dean and Sam cringed, relating to the daddy issues.   
"I get you, man," Dean said. "A demon was nicer to me than my own dad."  
Tony raised an eyebrow.   
"I'm serious," Dean said.   
Tony smirked and turned back to his dad, anger reignited at the sight of his face. Nobody noticed a boy around fifteen walking out the door of the mansion, listening in on their conversation. He had just graduated from MIT.   
"Right, you wanna know how I built the the arc reactor? I built it in a cave in Afganistan, after a surgery that cut a freaking hole in in my chest and in captivity with a box of scraps. But that still isn't good enough for you, is it? You'll just criticize the fact that I got caught in the first place."  
Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving a look that conveyed sympathy but also told him to stop. The cute look on his look made it impossible for him to resist. Tony sighed and leaned into Steve. Howard looked shocked for a second bit his face grew cold again.   
"I told you those things to help you do better!" He said.   
Steve frowned.   
"But sometimes, rarely, your best turns out to be enough," he said softly. "And Tony also flew a uncle into a wormhole into outer space to save Earth for Loki and the chitauri."  
Tony made a weird noise all of a sudden. Steve's gaze looked at him questioningly. The nanobots formed a stark phone in Tony's hands.   
"Jarvis, Friday," he said sharply.   
"Yes sir?" Jarvis said at the same time Friday said,   
"Yes, boss?"  
"Do a scan of the arc reactor."  
Sir, it appears that you forgot to change the arc reactor that was damaged during the last fight," Jarvis informed him.   
Sam and Cisco edged closer to Tony, worried apbut also curious about the AI. Tony cursed and smacked himself it the head.   
"Right, just frabricate another one," he sighed, and walked off.   
His shirt opened in the middle, revealing the blue glowing arc reactor, and he took it out.   
"Uh, do you want me to vibe you back, or?" Cisco asked.   
Tony nodded and a glowing blue portal opened and the two men walked through it.   
"Guys, isn't everyone supposed to be here by now?" Gabriel asked. "Cause, hey, I'm a busy archangel!"   
"Busy with what?" Sam questioned, rolling his eyes. "Your with us in the bunker all the time and your obsessed with the television. I'm starting to think that you love the TV more than me."  
Charlie snickered.   
"Hey, you know I love you," Gabriel said. "But uh, dad has, um, some stuff for me to do. Yeah, totally."  
"Right," Dean said. "God hasn't talked to us since we solved his problem with his sister. Like, hey, can you can help me with this, thanks, I'll go now and just totally ignore one of my sons from another world who's trying to take over the world. Cause it's totally fine and I've already ignored the apocalypse before, so why not just do it again?"  
Cisco suddenly burst through, eyes wide.   
"Uh, sorry guys," he said.   
"What's wrong?" Barry asked, leaning against Oliver, who had wrapped his arms around the younger man.   
"Um, I may have, uh, miscalculated the time that they would be here," he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck.   
Tony came back through as well.   
Everyone groaned.   
"So can we just go back?" Constantine asked, exasperated.   
"Uh, well it's not that simple," Cisco said. "They're drifting through time and space. They're not going to be here long. If we don't catch them, we'll have to wait for a long time."  
The big team all looked at each other.   
"So we have to wait here?" Ava finally said.   
"Uh, can I go back?" Gary asked. "I still have some work to do."  
Cisco nodded.   
"Does anyone else have anything really important to do?"  
"Well Gideon just told me that she found another one of those monsters in time," Sara said. "But we travel through time, so we should be fine."  
"So we're good?" Cisco asked.   
"Yup!" Wade said cheerfully.   
A gunshot suddenly rang out, causing everyone to turn to the source immediately, including Howard, who was silent, contemplating the words of his son. The source was Wade.   
"Ow!" He said. "Oh, sorry, I accidentally stepped on a gun. It fired into my leg. Oh, and there goes the bullet hole! I'm fine."  
Howard gaped at the mercenary while everyone else just looked away.   
"Well, we're going to have to stay here, so, I'm gonna go make myself comfortable," Sara said, strolling off towards the mansion, the rest following.   
Tony sighed.   
"This is not going to be good."


	3. Everything's great (not) well actually it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to spend time in Howard's mansion while waiting for the people that Thanos got rid of. I dunno why he let them stay there, ima just say that Steve convinced him.

Howard sighed, cursing himself for his decision to let the strangers stay in his house. It had been one day but the guy wearing black and red-deadpool-had already wrecked a bunch of things. The blind guy kept chasing after him, yelling at him to stop while deadpool cackled and ran faster. Steve was the only reason that he was letting them even step foot on his property. Steve. He couldn't believe that Steve was back. Well, it wasn't his Steve, but it was close enough. There was another crash as a lamp crashed to the ground as deadpool stumbled and a piece of it went up his face. Howard bit back a scream and cringed at the sight. The blind man finally reached him and reached down, pulling the piece of glass out.  
"Thanks Matt," deadpool said.  
Matt sighed.  
"Wade, you've gotta be more careful next time," he scolded, pulling Wade up.  
Howard was ready to walk off when they started kissing. It wasn't just a peck on the lips or cheeks, no it was a full on make out session. He raised his eyebrows and then walked off, sighing and wondering what to do. That was when the windows by the front door exploded. He flinched and stepped back as the avengers and their friends started running towards the door, nearly trampling him in the process. He looked outside to see a big wormhole and several people tumbled out of it. One was wearing metal wings, another wore a red and blue costume and another wore a black cat outfit that had claws. Someone else had a metal arm.  
"Buck," he heard Steve whisper right before the super soldier took off running full speed with tony, who headed towards the spider guy and a woman with red hair. 

Tony's pov  
Peter was there. The kid was right there in front of him along with Pepper. He could see Steve dropping to his knees beside Bucky and Rodney running towards Sam and Rocket sprinting towards the guardians. Gamonal was there as well. How was she still alive? Hadn't Thanos killed her for the soul stone? But all those thoughts dropped away when Peter shifted a little and groaned.  
"Pete?" He asked urgently. "Hey kid, look at me."  
Peter raised his head and Tony looked in the eyes. His eyes widened and Peter immediately latched himself onto Tony, sobbing.  
"Mr. Stark," he gasped out. "I'm not dead."  
"No shit, Sherlock," Tony teased, tears welling up as well.  
Peter laughed for some reason.  
"Actually, your Sherlock," the kid laughed. "I saw you as Sherlock Holmes in another place. Doctor Strange was also Sherlock. Oh god, I'm missing so much homework. Dammit, I missed that field trip!"  
Tony chuckled, burying his face into Peter's shoulders, thinking about how much he'd missed the kid's rambling. He pulled away after a few seconds. Tony glared at Peter.  
"Really kid?" He demanded. "IM SORRY?"  
Said kid looked sheepish.  
"Well, I couldn't think of anything else to say," he mumbled.  
Tony sighed, hugging him again. Pepper began to stir as well and his attention snapped towards her, loosening his grip on Peter. Peter pulled away and shook Pepper's shoulders gently. She opened her eyes, flinching at the bright light and saw Tony.  
"Tony?" She said softly, disbelieving.  
"It's me, Pepper, it's me," Tony said.  
Pepper pulled him into a fierce hug for a second, then slapped him, hard, causing Steve to over at him, an eyebrow raised, in the middle of Bucky crushing him with his metal arm. Tony grinned back mischievously. It was the kind of look that promised him great sex that night. Pepper followed his gaze to see Steve, and her eyes hardened a bit. She started to get up and walk towards him, but Tony stopped her.  
"It's okay," he said comfortingly. "We've had two years to work out the differences, we're all fine."  
"I was gone for two years?" Pepper yelled. "God, did you run the company down to the ground in that time or do you still have twelve percent left?"  
Tony smiled at the familiar joke, a sense of comfort washing over him.  
"Hey Mr. Stark?" Peter asked. "I haven't really had the chance to do my Spiderman thing, so you mind if I go and explore a little?"  
"Peter, there aren't many tall buildings nearby, so I doubt you'll be able to swing around much, but you can go run around or whatever kids do these days," Tony remarked.  
"Well, we usually just sit at our computers and play games or do other stuff," Peter said.  
Tony rolled his eyes and urged him to go run around or something, and the nanobots immediately formed his mask and the boy ran off giddyly. Steve and Bucky walked over and Tony felt a little awkward, as the last time he saw Bucky, the man had tried to tear his chest apart with his metal arm.  
"God, Tony I'm really sorry," Bucky began.  
Tony stopped him.  
"It's fine," the man said. "I've had two years to work it all out with Steve and the others. Speaking of the others, where's Clint?"  
"He's probably off with his wife and kids," Steve said. "Lucky they were safe."  
"Hey Tony?" Pepper inquired.  
"Hm?" Said man replied.  
"I need to talk to you about something. In private."  
They walked away from the crowd and went to a corner of the house.  
"Tony," she began. "Are you.....seeing anyone else?"  
Tony's eyes widened at the question.  
"Um, I uh, I mean, I-" tony stammered.  
"Tony," pepper cut him off. "It's fine if you are. It's been years, so it's fine."  
"Oh god, Pepper, I'm so sorry, but yes, I am seeing someone."  
"Right, then tell me all about it," Pepper said, smiling at him. "Who is it?"  
Tony blushed and looked away awkwardly.  
"Come one, tell me," Pepper said.  
"Um, Im maybe, just maybe, dating Cap," the words rushed out.  
There was a stunned silence for a moment.  
"I thought you didn't like Steve?" She asked finally.  
"Well I didn't, not at first. We got into a fight, eventually reconciled, and things got better between us and there wasn't as much tension. And then I was in my lab one day and Steve just walked in all of a sudden."

Flashback

Tony was working on his suit and the nanotechnology, tweaking it and perfecting it when Steve walked in, hair ruffled, sweat gleaming on his skin. He must have been training. Tony averted his gaze, barely containing a slight blush at the sight of the other man.  
"Hey Steve," he said nonchalantly, going back to his work.  
"Hey," Steve said, looking in wonder at what he was working on. "Can I help?"  
Tony's head shot up in confusion but excitement.  
"Uh, sure," he replied, making room for Steve.  
He went on, rambling on about how nanotech worked and how it was so much more convenient because he didn't have to worry about a wardrobe anymore and without warning, the other man leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. Tony froze, shell shocked. Steve pulled away, blushing, and started to get up, apologizing.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry Tony, I just, you were talking again, and I just-"  
Tony cut him off by dragging him into a kiss, this time kissing back. Steve immediately melted under his touch and pulled him closer, causing Tony to grin against his lips.  
"I win," a voice said from the door, causing them to scramble apart in surprise to see a smirking Natasha and a grumpy looking Clint handing fifty dollars to the woman.  
Tony sighed. Why did they have to be like this?

Flashback over

Pepper smiled at the story and Tony couldn't help but smile too at the memory of it.  
"Pepper," he said. "After you and Peter were gone, it felt like nothing really mattered anymore. Like I wasn't really living, just barely surviving. But after Steve...after we started dating, it felt like there was finally something there for me to hold on to. A reason to keep on holding on. And things kind of moved pretty fast from there. And I mean really fast."  
At least, he slowly raised his left hand to reveal the vibranium ring, causing pepper to gasp in amazement.  
"Tony!" Felicity shouted. "We need you over here! Wade got himself stuck in a pipe and managed to skewer his head again! Wait, nevermind, Barry got him out."  
"See?" Barry said cheerfully. "I told I could do it! I'm the Flash!"  
Tony chuckled at Wade whining about how it was nicer in the pipe and how Matt smacked him in the head.  
"Let's head over there," he suggested and the two started walking towards the shouting crowd. He stopped all of a sudden.  
"Tony?" Pepper asked.  
Suddenly, the armor spread out over Tony and he grabbed Pepper, making her shriek in surprise and launched off into the air. His faceplate lifted and he met Steve's eyes, giving him a wink, before flying with Pepper, still yelling at him to let her down but also laughing, onto the roof of Howard's house.  
"What're you doing?" Pepper yelled as he prepared to land.  
"Im hoping the roof will collapse and we'll fall through," he replied, completely serious.  
That's exactly what happened.


End file.
